sunny days
by lamatikah
Summary: sunny day. sunny, happy day. SK SxK sokai maybe – just maybe – he'd done the wrong thing.
1. Pr

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny days::**

**It** was a sunny day, I can remember that. And it was a happy, sunny day, because I was talking to Naminé – my twin. I hardly ever get to talk to her any other time. Being my twin doesn't mean I see her all the time. Oh no.

My mother was pregnant as a teenager, so when she had two of the 'bundles of joy', she was at a loss. Her parents had already disowned her and her boyfriend was already away, somewhere... just gone. So, she was left with us two. Her little hellions.

She didn't give Naminé a chance; it was just a quick signing of the papers and away Naminé was – to the Foster Home. I never knew her, until her I moved here.

So, then, every day, during the Summer Holiday we would talk to each other, and play, and draw and fun things like that. Sisterly stuff that we missed out on. Just because my mother made one little mistake.

But, we weren't 'only children' as we grew up. Both of us had brothers, too. She has a set of twins to annoy her. And I have two younger brothers. I talk about them as though they're collectables. When they're clearly **not**. Who would want a fresh pair of little brothers?

Some strange, disturbed, messed-in-the-head sort of person I guess.

But, I've run way off the subject.

Sunny day. Sunny, happy day. Yes.

And we were walking through the park and stopping to sit at the fountain and chat when all of a sudden this skater... _dude_ appeared out of nowhere and skated straight past us, knocking me into the water.

I was shocked – not that I _really_ cared much about it – my dress was ruined, my hair was sopping and I looked stupid! The kid must have had some attitude problem because when I emerged from the water again, he just looked at me and laughed.

So, I must have missed his eyes. Eyes are important. You can look at a person and know who they are, or know their personality or decide whether you like them or not from just looking into their eyes.

I was about to stand up and pound his face right in, but before I could, another boy appeared and if anyone believes in first love, I think I just might have fallen for it.

Which sucked.

Because school started soon.

**x x x**

**a/n:** aheh. i made this because it helps me relax and i know what's going to happen and i felt like some sokai luff. So i will carry on and believe me – theres no original plot to it but its my favourite type of sokai story so i guess i like it. i just hope you guys do too!


	2. C1

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

On the way to school, I met up with Naminé as we had planned beforehand and we carried on our way to the said building.

So, the last day of holiday had gone crappily. My mother wanted me to clean the house while she went off to some club or something. Sometimes, I hate my mom – she doesn't give me any love. Ever.

But sometimes, I can give her my love, like when she makes me dinner, or she irons my clothes because I fell asleep on the job. Stuff like that. When those sorts of things happen, I think that maybe, maybe she does love me. Just a little bit.

I think Naminé was the lucky one to get away.

"So, you just follow me and you'll be okay, right?"

I nodded. I hoped to any Gods up there that I'd be okay.

School was never the best part of my life, I always screwed up somehow in it. And when I did, I would cry, I know it sounds horrible and childish, but I would, because it was the only thing I knew how to do well. My mother had no sympathy: she just got drunk and left me to look after my brothers.

If you could call them that.

Neither of us have the same father. We're all bastards in our own right. But, we stick together... well, try to. We've fallen out a lot, but nothing could ever stop us from actually hating each other. We've too much to lose if we did.

No one else in the world would love us. And though many take it for granted, this is what my brothers and I pine for most in the world. So, sitting at home, waiting for our mother to come back is the only thing we live for sometimes.

And so, eventually, we were at school and Naminé had already run off with her friends. She told me to follow her – but she ran off quicker than I could think! So, I guessed that I'd have to make my own way round the place.

So, just walking around, not really knowing where I was going, I stumbled my way through the school. It was big. Scratch that. Very big. And I was slightly perturbed by it, but I'd have to do what I do best in these sorts of situations, and that's make the best of it.

Well, actually, I've hardly ever 'made the best' out of any situation. It just seems like the right sort of thing to say, you know?

So, there I was, walking down corridors, bursting into classrooms. And generally making a fool of myself – at least it was early and registration hadn't started. And then, out of nowhere, that boy appeared. The one I saw by the fountain! I stood still, my lips pursed together. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run, hide, whatever. I was so embarrassed about the other day.

He was opening his locker and peering inside, as though he was looking for an ant that got squished in the back, or something.

When his head came out again, he had a smug smile on his face – cat got cream sort of look – and was holding this huge, thick book with dust all over it. I guessed that the locker had been his for a long time. Or maybe the book was just old, and therefore dust was an free plus.

Whatever it was, it was obviously important as he hugged it to his chest and raced off somewhere.

I made a short whistling noise and turned on my heels, heading off back to where I hoped Naminé would be.

**x x x**

**a/n:** so... yah. i might lengthen the chapters later on... so. who was the boy? was it the one that pushed her over? or the other one? aheh. im going to a 'mini convention to celebrate manga, anime and gaming' (or something like that) and its held by the lincoln book festival and tokyopop. so yeah. sounds fun, never been to one before though...


	3. C2

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

"Urgh! I utterly and completely **hate** her! She's so full of crap!"

"Calm down, Yuffie! Just because she stole your boyfriend... your friends... your status... uh... keep ranting, girl. Keep ranting!"

Kairi grew curious as the two voices spoke with each other. One had a chipper, energetic sound to it and the other had a more sober, less drugged up sound to it. She wanted to desperately jump out from her hiding place and scream: "WHO YA TALKING ABOUT?".

But that could end up with very nasty consequences seen as Kairi had been hiding there for quite some time, and had heard some pretty intensifying stuff. Such as, 'Hey Selph, did ya know that that Riku kid apparently made someone lose their virginity at the age of **thirteen**. Yeah. I know.'.

Kairi did not want to know who this 'Riku kid' was.

She lifted her head again, this time a little more daringly, attempting to see who these mysterious voices belonged to.

Alas, her daring efforts proved fatal and the two girls could hear a dull thud and an 'Aw, hell...'. They looked at each other with perplexed looks on their faces before lifting the chest's lid up and staring down to see a red in the face Kairi, not that they knew her name was Kairi.

"Hey... you're that new girl, aren't you?"

"Uh huh..." Kairi replied, lifting herself out of the chest and brushing herself down, "And if you don't mind, I think I'll be leaving, now, so-"

"Not so fast! You must have been in there for a really long time!"

"Either that, or you've got better ninja skills than I do!"

Kairi brought her eyes to meet the two girls whom she knew quite a bit about, now, considering the awfully long conversation her ears had been brought unto. One, whom she presumed was 'Yuffie', had short black hair, similar to the style Kairi had donned last year before she moved, and was wearing mainly black clothes. Despite the lack of colours adorned in her clothes, it was obvious she was full of life, with her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

The other girl – the excitable, loud-ish one who Kairi knew as 'Selph' – had flicked out brown hair, and a too short mini-dress. She grinned at Kairi who made a half smirk sort of smile back.

"Now... _girl_, I want you to tell us all you know, or face the wrath of me and my almighty **fightin'** skills!" Kairi raised an eyebrow as Yuffie paced round her, as though she were a captive.

"Well, I wasn't listening for a while, and then I was listening again when you started up about someone you hate...?" Kairi shrugged and tried wandering off again, but failed, again as Yuffie pulled her back. These people were obviously bonkers, crazy, deluded, gone-in-the-head. And she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Ah."

"Oh dear."

"Who was it?" asked Kairi, suddenly interested again.

"Well, you know the girl with platinum hair? And the white night dress... thing?" Kairi nodded, slowly. Sounded awfully familiar. Much like a certain twin she had.

"Well, she sucks. And she deserves to **dieee**."

Kairi's eyes widened, "Reeeally? Well, this has been fun, we should do it more often. Well, must be off, see you... sometime."

Yet again, Kairi's attempts to escape were foiled as Yuffie brought her back.

"No. You can't go; if you go round telling everyone about anything we've just said, then stuff **will** happen, and it will be like a civil war... in school."

Kairi nodded, "Got it. Won't tell. Done."

"_But_, how can we be sure you've 'got it'. You're going to have to stick around with us from now on. Besides, you don't have any friends yet, do you? You're new."

Kairi nodded, swaying her head from side to side slightly as she did so. As though she were comparing two options, and nodding at the same time. She supposed she didn't have any friends, but as it turned out, Naminé was quite popular, so making friends shouldn't be too hard.

But, it seemed that those thoughts were crushed as 'Selph' brought out a hand in front of her, "Selphie, 'kay? I'll be your bestest friend, **ever**!" Kairi extruded her own arm.

"Kairi."

"Yuffie," the girl flicked her two first fingers from her forehead to somewhere in the sky, "Nice to meet ya, Kairi."

Kairi decided then and there that, despite this was a forced friendship, she was going to enjoy it.

_x x x_

**a/n:** yay! updated again! took me a while didnt it? XD oh well hope you enjoyed it! next chapter up soon!! oh yeah... and i changed it from first person to third person. heh heh...


	4. C3

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

**K**airi contemplated life, mainly in the relationship department, as she walked along the street, watching the street lamps flicker into life. It all seemed so complicated, and yet, she'd only been at school for a week.

She liked a boy whose name was yet to be found out, and personality, undecided. She was twins with a girl whom her best friends hate. She was enemies with that Sora kid who shoved her in a fountain. And, to top it off, her mother had a boyfriend.

This was big. Big, big, biggety, big. Her mother never had a boyfriend. It was always a one night stand with a desperate neighbour, or a quick kiss with a tourist. Something like that. But, a boyfriend was different. A boyfriend was as strange as Kairi walking into school with a moose on her head, claiming she was a creature of the darkness called a 'Maleficent'.

Not that Kairi wouldn't. She wanted to be different, she wanted to stand out. She wanted people to like her; no one in her previous schools had liked her, and therefore, she had spent her life, lonely and unloved. A precious jewel hidden away from society.

That was why when Selphie and Yuffie had told her that she was now their 'best friend', she knew that she would have fun, because she _wanted_ a friend, she **needed** a friend. It was all she had ever longed for, and that was why.

Kairi flexed out her fingers, and tucked her sleeping bag further up her arm. She suddenly noticed the rain. It wasn't the thick, horrible stuff that slipped down the back of your shirt and frizzed your hair and swamped inside your shoes. It was the complete opposite.

It was the sort of rain you only got at this time of night, the sort that looked so pretty against the transparent plastic of lamps. The sort that settled in your hair, and made your eyes look shiny. The sort that seemed like shy, as though it felt it didn't have the right to rain on you, but it was sorry because it was its job. So, rain it must.

That sort of rain.

So, Kairi carried on her jolly walk at about ten at night, walking in the general direction of Selphie's house.

And, as it turned out, Kairi's deep, thoughtful moment, lasted longer than a 'moment'. It lasted the best of ten minutes. And, Kairi was soon at Selphie's house, feeling happy and refreshed.

Her first sleepover.

Apparently, your first sleepover is scary – like an evil demon taking you away from your parents, suffocating you to the confinements of a friend's house. She didn't like the sound of that. But, then again, she had no 'parents'. Or decent ones at that, and she felt suffocated in her own house.

So, maybe Selphie's would be better.

Knocking on Selphie's door, Kairi waited outside on her porch, rocking back and forth on her heels. She was definitely excited, and she hoped that everything would run smoothly.

Not that things not running smoothly would make things worse. In fact, they would probably make things better. Kairi cackled lightly under her breath, steam appearing before her pale face.

The door was suddenly clicked open, and before Kairi stood a short woman with brown eyes and an inquisitive smile.

"Hi, I'm Kai-"

"Ah, yes, Selphie told me you were coming. Go right on up those stairs there, she and Yuffie are watching something on the TV. Have a nice time!" Kairi grinned and headed in the direction of the stairs.

She climbed them as quietly as she possibly could, and entered a room whose the door was covered in bright, shiny stickers saying things such as '**SELPHIE RULES**'.

Inside this room was Selphie with Yuffie playing a video game of some sort.

"Hey, guys," Kairi said, casually, waiting for the two toher girls to notice her. Yuffie turned and grinned for a split second, not willing to be beaten by Selphie. Selphie on the other hand had seemed to have completely forgotten about her game and ran up to Kairi, nearly killing her with hugs.

Kairi laughed, "Heya, Kairi, how's you?"

Kairi nodded, "Yep. Good. You?"

"Fi- Oh, you beat me again, didn't you, Yuffie?"

**x x x**

**a/n: **so yay. another chapter updated and put up. grr. i dont think anyone actually reads this which is a depressing thought. i bet youre all off reading skitts one! hmph. if youre not, you should, its very good. oh well – sleepover time and kairi finds out who the boy shes been liking is. and yes, sora is her enemy in this story. but only for a short while, considering fluff will come soon. and don't worry, next chapter will explain **everything**.


	5. C4

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

"**S**o, tell us, Kairi," Selphie paused, reaching out to pull another chip out of the packet, "Who do you _liiiiike_? I know there's someone... isn't there?"

Kairi grinned, "Maybe..." Selphie threw her head back and laughed, then ate her chip, waiting for Kairi to continue, "Well... you know that kid... um... I'm not sure on his name – but, I know that he's got silver-ish hair, and these aqua eye-"

"Are you sure?" Yuffie leaned forward, as though she hadn't heard correctly. Kairi nodded slowly, her head pushed as far back as she could, away from Yuffie's bright eyes.

"Because, if you are, then you're in **big** trouble, Kairi, m'dear."

Kairi pursed her lips together, watching as Selphie chewed and swallowed her chip. "Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, "What's so bad about him?"

"Kairi... I don't know how to say this, but..." Kairi bit her lip with anticipation as Selphie's face contorted into many different positions before settling on a calm one, "That's Riku."

Kairi burst out laughing.

"Oh, really?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, not wanting to believe that such a pretty face could belong to such an evil boy.

"Really, Kai, he's evil. Pure evil. His good looks and charm are what make girls so attracted to him, and also, what makes him so full of himself and... completely crap."

Yuffie turned to look at Selphie who sighed.

"Evil, Kai."

Yuffie nodded, then leant forward whilst Selphie picked out another chip, "Selphie dated him for about six months, and then one day, he just dumped her and ran off with another girl."

Kairi sat back, shell shocked. Riku? Couldn't be, not that boy – sure, she didn't know what he was like, but in her few classes with him he had seemed nice enough. And when Sora had pushed her into the fountain, he'd looked back at her with an apologetic smile.

He couldn't be Riku.

"So," Kairi heard the gag in the back of Selphie's throat as she spoke, "You never did tell us why you were in that chest..."

Kairi thought back to that day.

She never did tell them, did she?

"Well, I was walking along and I saw that Sora kid by his locker, and he took out this book of some sort, and then hugged it, and ran away somewhere. So, I turned round and walked off somewhere, really far away, and jumped into a classroom. It was like full, and everyone was all 'You're that new kid, aren't you?!'. So, I said that I was, and was about to go and then Sora came up to me and pulled me back," she wasn't going to say it, but when he did, her heart leapt and she could feel a slight blush creep at her cheeks. Which was odd: Kairi never blushed. "He looked at me, and then laughed."

Selphie's expression had been changing the whole way through Kairi's speech. By the end, she was looking confused and dazed. Yuffie was still waiting for the explanation as to why Kairi was in the chest.

"He pushed me in a fountain the other week."

"Oh..." Selphie nodded.

"And I really don't like being laughed at – so I went into another empty classroom, and waited there. In the chest."

Selphie giggled, "You cried, didn't you?" Kairi blushed, not wanting to say, but it appeared that the two other girls were pretty good at guessing. Kairi grinned sheepishly.

"So," she gagged, "Wanna play something?"

**x x x**

**a/n:** so... yah. if i wrote anymore, i swear it would have been absolute crap. so tell me if there were any things that i missed out explaining, and i'll add it in the next chapter. hee. sorry for the even shorter short-ness.


	6. C5

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

At school on Monday, the only thing people were talking about was Kairi. And Riku.

Selphie and Yuffie, having arrived later than most people, were shocked to find out what subject this interesting case was on.

According to most reliable sources (and a few dodgy ones) it was to do with behind the lockers, and slapping.

Selphie and Yuffie were most intrigued. So, with their messenger bags pounding against their legs, they raced through school to find Kairi. They found Kairi looking dazed, sitting at her cheap, blue-ish desk. Her eyes were glazed over, and a lot of people were watching and laughing at her from a distance.

"Kairiiii!" Selphie called, giggling slightly, still wondering what on earth had happened, "Kairi, wake up! What's happened?"

Kairi shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Selphie and muttered three words: "I... don't know."

The brunette turned to face Yuffie, eyebrows raised, "Did you slap Riku, Kai?" Kairi's head snapped round to face Yuffie.

"Who told you?" she hissed, putting a finger to her lips. Selphie tried to hold in her laughter; but was finding it very difficult, "If people find out, they'll hate me!" Selphie kept trying to control herself. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "What? What's so funny?!"

And with this said, Selphie shrieked with laughter, a tear or two escaping from her eyes, "Kairi, the whole **school** knows! It's all they're talking about!"

Kairi huffed, and turned away, her eyes shimmering. She hadn't meant to do it. It was his fault anyway. He couldn't just pin her up behind the lockers and try to snog her – he was dating her sister for crying out loud!

She had slapped him and run away. All thoughts of wonderful and amazing Riku gone... again. He was just a man-whore with evil intentions, namely: kiss every girl in high school.

So, she had run off, and happened to run into Sora. But hopefully no one knew about that...

**x x x**

**a/n: **and so the plot thickens! ha. sorry i've taken so long with this update, and plus it's even shorter than the rest! i've just felt really lazy, no other excuse really...


	7. C6

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

Naminé was lounging on her bed, idly flicking from one phone number to the next on her old Nokia, when it started vibrating. She sighed heavily and opened up her inbox, inside was a message: **soz about kai bbz she dnt mn owt 2 me**

Naminé huffed noisily, then sucking in air before speed texting back with all the force and anger she had: **well u shouldve thought of that b4!**

She was angry with Riku, so angry. He had gone off and stuck his tongue down her sister's throat! In full awareness that Kairi was her sister, how could he be so heartless? And then expect her to forgive him as soon as he said '**soz**', it was inhuman and made her wonder whether stealing him had been worth the drama.

He'd probably go back to Selphie or Yuffie. They had both had him once, and then she stole him away from one of them. She couldn't remember who but it didn't matter now though because she didn't have him anymore.

She wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ him anymore, but she was feeling depressed about the whole situation. Despite the fact that Riku had been a horrible, women-are-objects kind of guy ever since the day she started dating him.

She hadn't talked to Kairi since then. Maybe she should, it could help her feel better, to reassure herself that Kairi didn't want Riku's tongue down her throat. She did slap him, right? That was what everyone said, she slapped him. But this 'everyone' can never be trusted. It was usually something really innocent and then one person stretches the truth a little, and another person does and another and another, until the whole school thinks that someone was murdered until they got back into school the next day.

It was like a mystery show where no one tells the whole truth.

This drew Naminé to the ultimate conclusion that no, Kairi didn't slap Riku, she knocked him over in her hurry to kiss him. That was it. Kairi was the one to blame. Kairi was the one who kissed Riku, not the other way round. Riku was just envied by so many people that there were some horrible, spiteful people wanted him to sound really bad. Of course Kairi meant nothing to Riku, he was telling the truth! But Kairi wasn't.

Kairi was a big, fat, dirty, cheating, boyfriend-stealing liar.

And Naminé was going to do something about that.

**x x x**

**a n:** dun dun duuun – the plot thickens! so, what did kairi do with sora i wonder... hmm? you'll just have to find out, won't you! i think the next one will have sokai, i'm hoping it will at least. .


	8. C7

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunny****days::**

Selphie looked at Yuffie, worriedly. Yuffie shrugged and carried on eating.

"What's she _doing_?" whispered the younger brunette. Yuffie shrugged again. When it came to a decision between talking or eating, food was always the winner. "I mean... it looks like she's waiting for someone. But who? She doesn't have any friends outside us, apart from Naminé, but Naminé's over there!" Selphie pointed to the blonde haired girl who was drinking from a juice box as they spoke.

Kairi's eyes suddenly widened in relief, and she ran out the door she had been looking out of for the past ten minutes.

Selphie gasped; being the more dramatic of the two. Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Selph, what are you getting so het up about?" Yuffie hit her friend playfully over the head, "It's not like she's going to commit suicide. You worry too much!"

Selphie giggled, resting her cheek in her palm, elbow on the table. "I know but a- Riku?"

A boy had joined them on their table. A very popular boy. "Where's Kairi going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Yuffie shrugged (yet again) and carried on eating. Selphie's face crumpled, "We don't _knoooow_!"

Riku raised an eyebrow before getting up and reuniting with Naminé on the table he had previously been sitting on.

Selphie looked on in deep thought for a moment before jumping up and exclaiming: "I'm going to see where she is!" Yuffie shook her head and, waving good bye to any chance she had of finishing her lunch in piece, stood up, brushing herself down, and followed Selphie out of the room and into the hallway.

Once in the hallway, they could not see Kairi... anywhere. It was like she had disappeared "off the face of the planet. I'm telling you, Yuffie, she must have been an alien all along. She wasn't really Naminé's sister but some crazy experiment some crazy blobs from outer space had."

Yuffie shook her head, "I don't think so, Selphie. She's probably just gone in some classroom or something."

Selphie sighed and nodded, "Prob'ly. Oh well, let's go back to the home room. I have some revision to do, and I have to finish that essay..."

Yuffie agreed and they traipsed onwards to the home room.

Kairi watched them from her hiding place behind a partially open classroom door. Then she closed the door and turned back round to face him.

**x x x**

**a n:** heehee i lied, there was no sokai whatsoever but naminé's plan is drawing near


	9. C8

**disclaimorness: **not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

**::sunnydays::**

**Sora** placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. She sure got worked up about the stupidest things. Or maybe there was something more to her troubles than met the eye… maybe there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, throwing his hand off her shoulder. "We need to fix this. I **know** he heard us!"

Sora shook his head, "I doubt that, Kairi. He's almost blind to things like that. Honestly."

Kairi growled under her breath, her face thick with worry and agitation. "But what if he isn't? What if he heard us, and in… in five days the whole school will know!" Sora sighed, exasperated.

"Kairi! I really don't think he heard, _or **saw**_, anything! Okay?"

"No, it's not fucking okay, Sora!" Kairi had been pacing the whole room for the past two minutes, and now took the time to sit down in her chair, and let her head hit the desk. A few more mumbled words escaped her mouth, but Sora couldn't hear them.

"Could you repeat that, please? I didn't hear you correctly," Sora told her, leaning forward so he was up close to her bent over head.

"I said, we'll never be able to sort this out." Kairi, for once in her life, felt apathetic. Yes, apathetic: she didn't feel any emotion whatsoever. Sora stared at her blank face as she lifted it, his bright blue eyes looking out for any twitch or change in her face which might describe her mood. But there was none. "We'll never be able to sort this out…" she repeated, "It's like a dream, isn't it? I could kill you and no one would care!"

Sora watched her, amused and yet slightly disturbed by her sudden change of ideas. He leant back and rubbed the back of his head, "So, you okay now?" Kairi shrugged. She wasn't "okay", she was just… just.

She was just.

"Sora… have you told anyone?"

Sora looked shocked: she really thought he'd tell someone something that secret?!

"Of course I haven't told anyone! What sort of sick person would do that?!"

Kairi rested her cheek on her palm, "I could name a few…" she muttered. "The point remains, what are we going to do about Roxas? He saw us kiss **and** he heard us talk."

Sora paused, "I told you, Kairi, he's brain-dead – things like that don't register." Kairi smacked over the head.

"But he still **_saw_** it! And what if he goes blabbering it round to the whole school?! Or worst still… Naminé…" Kairi shuddered at the thought of her sister finding out about her daring little adventure, or even… her mother's little "problem".

Sora patted Kairi on the back, "I'm sure it'll all be ok-"

Kairi screamed again.

**x x x **

**a n:** i know you don't get a thing about what's going on, at a point, neither did i, but now i do (thank goodness) and the plot is all set and everything – i'm not sure on the length, but the plot is cast in mould in my head and soon everyone will know everything that's happened, in the next chapter in fact! as roxas himself will be making an appearance!


	10. C9

**disclaimorness:**not owning kh or any of its cool stuff

::sunnydays::

**Roxas** was not particularly clever or particularly sporty. He did not hang with the populars or the nerds. He was not an emo but neither was he an optimist. What he was, if anything, was a source of information.

Though, if anyone knew it yet was not a mystery but more of an uncertainty. All Roxas wanted to do was share his information with the next person who asked and because no one had asked yet and all the bottled up stuff was turning him red with frustration and anger. Because he had a policy, and that policy was that if no one asked, no one knew.

It was stupid and he knew it. But when you've been brought up to respect a rule, you will respect that rule and carry it out as best you could.

He walked round school, the scene replaying in his mind over and over again.

"_Sora! Help me! Please, please help me!" "What do you want?" "It's my mom, she..." "What?" "She's-"_

Roxas was cut from his thoughts when he bumped into a locker on his way to the canteen. He held a hand to his temple and shook his head. How could he keep something as big as this trapped in? How could he do it? It was pure torture. So, that's why when Naminé asked him if he knew anything, Roxas just **exploded**with details and descriptions and times and just anything and everything he could remember. Then Naminé calmly thanked him and walked away.

Roxas blinked, previously been expecting screams or tears or _something_. Maybe – just maybe – he'd done the wrong thing.

**x x x **

**a n: **i'm sooooo sorry about the delay & the incredible shortness of it!! D: i am a BAD person.


End file.
